1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering method, a rendering apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional graphics application program interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3D. The API standards include methods of performing three-dimensional rendering with respect to each frame of an image and displaying images.
Rendering is divided into a geometry processing step and a pixel processing step. The geometry processing step refers to a process of dividing objects in a three-dimensional space into a plurality of primitives and the pixel processing step refers to a process of determining colors of the divided primitives.
When rendering is performed with respect to each frame of an image, many calculations are performed and power consumption increases. Thus, it is helpful to reduce the number of calculations and the number of memory access operations to minimize power consumption.